


Taking Back the Future

by lasairfhiona



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-20
Updated: 2011-04-20
Packaged: 2017-10-18 10:37:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/188075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>related to the episode 2010</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking Back the Future

When Janet told her she couldn't have children she felt an overwhelming sense of loss, after she got over the shock of the news. She'd wanted Children. She'd wanted Joe's children.

Then she discovered the plot by the Aschen to slowly eradicate the human race by decreasing human reproduction and her loss turned to anger. Daniel echoed their outrage and a plan was formed. Their solution would give them the past they lost. There were downfalls of sending messages to warn the past including the security around the gate. Their plan had to work their futures and very existence depended on it.


End file.
